


Middle Ground

by Rozilia



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, Bottom Renjun, Crying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, Hurt, M/M, M/M/M, Noren, POV Shift is frequent, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Students, Tension, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, Trust Issues, nomin, norenmin, renmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilia/pseuds/Rozilia
Summary: Renjun thought his life would be peaceful but two sharp torrents of wind namely - Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno - turned his life in a jumbled mess that made him go berzerk. Curse him for having the guilty pleasure of loving love triangles because he sure learned how hard it is to be stuck between two past lovers.Add family drama to the mix and see if he will make out of this storm alive.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Yangyang/Chenle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is purely based on my dumb mind and it has nothing to do with the real life of the characters.
> 
> All the boys are students in the university in the third semester,
> 
> Renjun is a Literature major  
> Jaemin is a Business student (Captain of Volleyball team)  
> Jeno is majoring in Engineering (Captain of Football team)
> 
> The trio shared some classes in their first semester and are acquainted though Jeno and Jaemin seem more than acquainted *insert suspicious eyes*
> 
> Jeno and Jaemin live at their houses while Renjun and Donghyuck are roommates at University dorms.

Anger, so much anger, it was the only emotion Renjun can feel when he came out of his literature class. Literature was one of his favourite courses but Professor was surely testing his patience, his analysis for sense and sensibility was perfectly fine, it wasn't his fault that Professor found his criticism a bit harsh. Seething with rage, Renjun was not looking where he was going and bumped in a strong chest, fuck these sports kids. Ready to give this person a piece of his mind Renjun lifted his head, but all the profanities died in his throat when he saw Na Jaemin in all his glory.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

Adonis uttered with his pouty voice. He was already giving Renjun a heart attack so there was no need for this lethal pout.

Finding his voice Renjun responded, "No need to apologise. It was me who was running with my eyes closed." Chuckling a bit in the end. It was not awkward at all, not even a little bit. Satire.

"Are you heading to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Renjun raised his eyebrow.

"It's just Yangyang ditched me for his boyfriend. And I am all alone so I thought maybe I can join you guys." There he goes with his lethal weapon. And what is Renjun gonna do? say no?

"Sure you can." Well, it was worth it because Renjun got a million-dollar smile from Jaemin. Maybe his day wasn't going that bad. Literature Professor can go fuck himself.

Now Renjun and Jaemin were not complete strangers. They had been together in the few courses last semester so you can call them acquaintances.

They chose a table near the window, the rainy view was so enchanting.

"Not being rude or anything but why are you not sitting with your Fanclub?" Renjun inquired while sipping his strawberry shake. He ordered this just because he was craving strawberries, there was no hidden agenda of annoying Jaemin.

Jaemin made a face but didn't comment. Okay, maybe Renjun ordered strawberry shake to witness Jaemin's adorable facial expressions.

"Fanclub?" Jaemin asked, genuinely surprised. What? This guy must be joking! Right?

Rolling his eyes Renjun supplied, "Don't act dumb Na, the puppies who always follow you around. Surely you must know about them."

"Wait people follow me around?!" He almost shrieked. Renjun facepalmed. He wasn't expecting this.

"Hello, Bitches. How are you doing on this fine morning?" Came the dramatic little shit.

"Nothing just Jaemin here claims that he doesn't know that he has a Fanclub."

"What? Na Jaemin tell me this is not true?" Leave it to theatre kids to make castles out of the sand.

Jaemin looked a bit worried now, Renjun was trying to repress his laugh.

"Is it a bad thing?" Came a very small voice.

Renjun and Donghyuck burst out laughing. Jaemin was looking between them like a confused puppy.

"No Jaems it's not a bad thing. It just means you are so innocent for this world." Donghyuck supplied while catching his breath. Jaemin was still confused.

"It's not bad Jaemin, there are just some students around the campus who admire and support you."

"Ah okay. They must be very nice then."

"Yeah very very nice." Donghyuck said in a saccharine sweet voice.

"Why does it feel like you are being sarcastic." Jaemin eyed Donghyuck with suspicion. 

"Because he is Jaems." Renjun huffed.

"Jaemin! finish your poisonous drink or you are gonna be late for your class."

"I am not taking today's class. Rosey is absent and I can't bear to sit through a 2-hour class alone."

Sipping the remaining content from the cup Renjun pushed it towards Donghyuck, who just rolled his eyes at his friend's actions.

"Fair enough."

"Are you guys leaving after this?" Donghyuck asked lazily.

"Don't know about Jaemin but I am heading straight to dorms because I am super sleepy."

"I have two hours to spare from the lecture I am ditching after that coach is gonna manhandle me for volleyball practice." Jaemin lamented while sipping his death drink.

The cafeteria was getting crowded as students were coming in and waiters were giving twitching eyes to their table as they were done with their food and just slacking off on the table. Before staff would actually come and ask them to leave the trio decided to head outside and save their little dignity.

They were about to leave when Lee Jeno approached their table. Now that's new, Jeno coming to the same place Na Jaemin is sitting is a spectacle for sore eyes.

"Hello everyone!" Jeno never really talked to them after their last semester because they had no courses together so this approach piqued interest especially of drama lover Donghyuck.

"Hello to you too, young man. What brings you here Sir if you don't mind me asking."

Jeno just smiled and sat down on an empty seat.

Looking up at Jaemin he hesitantly said, "How are you Jaemin?" *awkward*

But Jaemin just smiled, that heart-wrenching smile that could kill.

"I am doing fine, aside from the little shits your football jocks like to throw at my team." Oops.

Smiling in return Jeno said, "I will pretend that I didn't hear the later part."

"Suit yourself." Jaemin said, bringing his attention back to his coffee.

Turning towards his right, "Renjun are you free this weekend?"

Jeamin was interested but didn't show. Jeno sensed it and who else would know Nana better than him.

"I...yes I suppose." Renjun was surprised as to why would Jeno ask him if he is free or not, maybe he wants help with studies. Shut up stupid brain.

"I was wondering if you could maybe go out with me." Jeno asked hopefully.

"Whhat! Wait are you asking me" Renjun said pointing towards himself then pointing towards Jeno, "to go out with you?"

"Yes, I am asking you to go out with me." Jeno said mimicking Renjun's action making him blush.

"But why would you ask me?"

"Aren't we supposed to ask out the people we like for a date?" Jeno said, raising his perfect eyebrow.

"Hahahaha wait, you like me? Oh my god, Lee Jeno you make me laugh" Renjun laughed so hard that he almost fell from his chair. When he felt no response coming from the other.

"Hold on! You are serious?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really new here so I might be butchering some stuff. Please bear with my sorry self.
> 
> More about characters will be revealed in the story and I will be adding notes if I find something that is necessary for readers to know.
> 
> I love NCT and EXO. Let's be friends!!


	2. Warring Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a little summary of every chapter or not? Please let me know how you prefer it.  
> I was supposed to update new chapter tomorrow but I have three consecutive exams so I won't be able to update at those days.  
> ***  
> All the boys are twenty years old in the story so don't worry about them being underage though I am not sure this story will touching any rated themes but who knows*
> 
> Please have fun reading the story!!!

All eyes were focused on Renjun, anticipating his response. Jaemin also lifted his gaze and was staring at him with intensity which competed with Jeno’s. Fiddling a bit in his seat Renjun looked at Jeno and whispered. 

“Okay, I will go out with you.”

Jeno smiled his famous smile where his eyes disappeared to form adorable crescents. 

“I won't wanna be late for class.” Jaemin stood up. 

“But weren’t you skipping the lecture?” Donghyuck inquired suspiciously. 

“I have changed my mind.” Jaemin smiled at them and it didn’t reach his eyes both Renjun and Jeno noticed. 

Today was a weird day. If someone had asked him a few days ago that Lee Jeno would ask him out on a date, Renjun would have considered them a maniac. Right now Renjun was going crazy.

‘What should I wear? I am so stupid. I never should have agreed to this thing. And why in the world would Jeno ask someone like Renjun, a boring literature kid. There gotta be some kind of problem. What if Jeno asked him out, you made fun of him and turned Renjun into a joke. What if Jeno will never show up. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind.

“Junnie? Aren’t you getting ready for your date?”

“...about that...l…”

“Renjun, don’t tell me you are going to cancel that.”

“Haechan ah I...feel like Jeno is...maybe just….he might just….asked me out as a….prank.”

He heard a sigh on the other side and felt really embarrassed to even think that, was about to cut the call and think of an excuse to cancel the date with Jeno. After all, it's better if he cancels it rather than facing the rejection. 

“I am coming over Injunnie don’t do anything stupid. Stay away from your phone till I get there.”

Renjun heard the sound of the front door of his apartment opening and curled into himself on his bed to hide from Haechan. ‘He must think I am a nauseous.’ Renjun wanted the floor to engulf him. ‘Why am I such an embarrassment. Curse that fucking Jeno for asking me out.’

Renjun felt the bed dip beside him and hid his face more in his arms. 

“Junnie...hey look at me.” Donghyuck gently held Rejun’s hands and made him sit in front of him. 

“Cheer up love. You scored a date with Lee Jeno.” Putting a hand under his chin to make Renjun face him. 

“I don’t wanna go. There must be a mistake...yes it sure is a mistake why would Jeno ask me out of all the people.” Sniffing a little, Renjun still didn’t look in Donghyuck’s eyes and whispered. 

The little crack in his voice broke Donghyuck’s heart but also made him a bit angry. Renjun is perfect and why would he think so low of himself. 

“Renjun shut up for a moment and fucking listen to me. You are such a beautiful person. If my heart was not taken by that stupid Na Jaemin I would kiss the shot out of you every freaking second.” Donghyuck said while looking straight into his eyes. 

Breath got caught in his throat. So many emotions ran through him from disbelief to embarrassment. But the Donghyuck was still looking at him with utmost intensity. 

“Fuck you brat I would kill you. Stop saying stupid such stuff. I hate you!!” Renjun started slapping his chest, also an attempt to hide his blushing face. 

“Hahaha hey! Fuck Renjun….that….hurts hey!! Stop.” Donghyuck grabbed both of his wrists to stop him, Renjun is so adorable for his own good. 

“You are so embarrassing…” He muttered, burying his face in Donghyuck’s chest. 

“Hahaha aww my Junnie is embarrassed. But seriously I mean it what I said earlier Jun you are a catch and that fucking Jeno has some taste. I am impressed.”

“Aish...why are you like this.” Renjun pulled away from his shameless dorky friend. 

“Okay, princess lets doll you up.” Donghyuck clapped his hands and made his way towards the wardrobe. 

“I am not wearing anything stupid. We are going for casual.” Renjun called out from his position on the bed. 

“Let the professional do the work, you ass.” Donghyuck bit back. 

They agreed to wear skinny black jeans, black tee and brown denim to top off the look. After so much bickering Donghyuck was able to put a bit shades on his eyes and a tiny bit of gloss. The brown jacket complimented his blonde locks. 

“Lee Jeno is gonna have a heart attack at seeing you, honey.” Donghyuck squealed. 

“Isn’t it too much….Hyuck.” Renjun muttered while grabbing his jacket paws. 

“Junnie you look perfect and no it's not too much, you look great.” Donghyuck said and grabbed his hand from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Renjun smiled and hugged his best friend.  
“Thank you so much Hyuck.”

“Oi stop it before I change my mind and not let Jeno steal you away from me.” He said but hugged him anyway.

“Go get that man babe.”

“...Hey.” Jeno breathed out after seeing Renjun. 

“Hey.” Came blushing boy’s little reply. 

“You look beautiful Renjun.”

“...thank you. You...look...great as well.”

“O hello, Donghyuck. Nice to see you.” Jeno said, noticing the boy behind Renjun. 

“Fancy seeing you as well. Be a good date to my baby here if you wanna keep breathing.” Donghyuck said smiling but his threat was real even Jeno sensed it. 

“I will try my best to make this day worth remembering for Renjun.”

“You better.”

“Hyuck.” Renjun was embarrassed by his friend’s etiquette. 

“Okay, Junnie no need to get angry.” Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes playfully. 

Jeno is such a sweetheart, all the rumours about him being a snuck up were totally absurd. It’s not like Renjun believed in them, but they somehow tainted his perspective about sports dudes. 

They first went to movies and heaven forbid it was a fucking horror movie and Renjun wanted to punch Jeno right in the face when he called him cute for being a mess during horror scenes.

“Jeno I swear to God I will kill you right here if you laugh one more time.” Renjun made his most threatening face and he looked like an adorable little kitten. 

“Okay I will stop but seriously Renjun I never thought you could be this cute.” Jeno said with so much sincerity that Renjun’s face turned tomato red. 

“Captain you were amazing today. We won because of you.” Hyunjin cheerily uttered. Jaemin was celebrating their first win with his teammates. 

“On a serious note, I was scared by Jaems today if I were on the opposite team I would have peed my pants.” Hendry said taking a sip from his weird-ass juice, this guy is really something.  
The whole squad burst into laughter but agreed to the fact Jaemin was a beast on the field today. 

“Jaemin are you okay? buddy, you’ve been on the edge today. It felt like you were going to kill someone on the field.” Yangyang whispered to him. 

Jaemin smiled but it was the smile that Yangyang hated, the perfect dolled up grin that Jaemin uses as a facade to hide his pain.

“I am perfectly fine, don't worry your little head and enjoy the victory.”

“Cheers everyone for our first win.” Lucas said, rising from his seat.

“Cheers.”

Renjun was feeling so happy. It was a very strange feeling, the stupid feeling in his tummy. Renjun hated it and liked it as well. Was he going crazy?

“So what are your interests.” Jeno said leaning in towards Renjun. 

They were in a little cafe that Jeno gushed that is literal heaven. The place was cosy and it was giving really homely vibes to Renjun. 

“I like arts and I am also interested in supernatural stuff. Because it's so amazing like it makes the world so interesting!!! Wait I am blabbering right? I should shut up.” Renjun had literally sparkles in his eyes when he talked about his interests. 

“Hahaha..no need to be embarrassed and also it’s really unique not many people these days are interested in such stuff.” Jeno chuckled at the boy’s cuteness. 

“Okay, boys I am off now. See you at practice tomorrow.” Jaemin collected his jacket and made his way towards the exit. 

“See ya! Caps.”

The weather was a bit cloudy today, and it seems like it will start pouring soon. Making his way through a herd of people Jaemin started walking towards his favourite cafe to buy brownies to celebrate with his friend. But the scene in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks. 

Jeno and Renjun were exiting from the Surburbia Cafe, for a split second Jeno made eye contact with him and then grabbed Renjun’s hand. 

Jaemin felt a bitter sensation rise up in his chest and he felt his heart being caged making it difficult to breathe.

“So shall we leave?”

“Yeah sure.” Renjun smiled like an angel unaware of the fiasco between Jaemin and his date. 

It took all his will to stop himself from pouncing at Jeno and punching his stupidly handsome face.

“Asshole.”Jaemin gritted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O Nana is angry!!!  
> What do you guys think? Are you team Noren or Renmin?
> 
> I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Do let me know if you find any mistakes I am down for constructive criticism.
> 
> Love u all.


	3. Concealed Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the other ones, I hope that you guys will enjoy it as it gives a glimpse of our babies lives. The progress is slow but I like to develop connections and make it feel real. Also, this is my first chaptered Fic so pardon any mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Renjun's POV

Everything felt so nice and joyful, mostly because I was in a good mood maybe. Yup! That's probably the reason as most of the time my bitch mode is on. But today is not the usual day. Today I am so freaking happy as my date with Jeno went so well. He is honestly so sweet.

"Would you stop it." Donghyuck rolled his eyes but there was an upward curve to his lips.

"Stop what."

"Stop smiling like a creep. I don't want people thinking that I am friends with a psycho." He threw some fries at me.

"I hate you." I threw his chips back at him.

"Love you too."

I gagged at him. Our little peace was shattered when we heard the commotion on Jeno's table. Gasps escaped our mouths when Jaemin dropped juice on Jeno's shirt. What the hell is going on?!

"What the fuck?!" Hyuck's eyes were about to bulge out of sockets.

I stood up to go near them but Hyuck grabbed my arm. I looked at him quizzically.

"It's probably the gaming stuff. You shouldn't indulge yourself in that." Hyuck said firmly. The tone I know better not to fight.

"Fine but I am worried. It seems serious." I sighed.

"It sure does. But you can always ask Jeno later now that you guys are together." He raised his perfect eyebrow at me.

"We are not together Hyuck." I told him for the nth time.

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that." He threw his fries at me.

Jaemin's POV

"Jaemin what the hell!!" Jeno yelled when he felt the juice trickling his shirt.

"I didn't know that you could steep this low Lee Fucking Jeno." I dumped his juice all over his shirt and honestly, it felt fucking amazing.

"Oh you are the one to talk." He sneered back now standing up.

I just want to smack something at his head.

"Oh my god! Jaemin would you fucking stop." Mark screamed at me but I was too busy glaring at the motherfucker in front of me.

"I thought you were better than this Jeno." I spat at him.

"Nothing is always the way we think it would be Na Jaemin. I have learned that hard way and you out of all the people would know better." He gave me a disappointing stare, my chest constricted at those words but I had already learned to mask my expressions.

I wanted to say something. To tell him what he was doing is totally fucked up but he was already closed off. Showed me that these walls are so high now that I can't come in again. So I did what I was best at now. I walked away.

"Jaemin stop. Wait for me. We have practice!" Mark yelled after me but I tuned him out.

***

The park was empty at this hour but it was peaceful. The serenity that my complicated soul desire. Maybe I desire too much, too much then I deserve. The chirping of birds with the rustling of leaves was so appealing. The clouds were dark indicating the coming of rain. I should be heading home but my feet were glued and my body was just in a trance.

"Jaemin? Is that you?" A familiar voice woke me up from my stance.

"Oh it's you. Thank god it wasn't some stranger I wouldn't wanna make a fool of myself." Donghyuck made himself comfortable beside me on the ground.

"Ah are you okay?" He asked warily. A bitter laugh escaped my mouth. I must look a whole mess as Donghyuck who never bothered with such shits felt the need to ask my well being.

"Would you believe me if I say yes." I said, gaze still on the duck who was peacefully walking near the lake.

"No." He hesitated. Couldn't blame him for being a bit awkward as we weren't that close.

"Then I am not okay." I sighed sadly, gazing up at the sky which was blending with beautiful colours.

He smiled softly at me, which is a rare sight for me. "Does this have to do with the episode you had with Lee Jeno today?"

"How do you know that?" I asked with a defeating lilac in my voice. Eyes still locked on the sky.

"Junnie and I were in the cafeteria when we heard the commotion and saw that you decorated Jeno's shirt with juice." He chuckled in the end which made my lips turn upward a bit.

"So we put up a show for you guys. Huh? Hope you enjoyed it." I ended my sentence with a cheeky smile finally facing him.

"Yeah you surely did." A grin decorated his charming face.

"It's getting dark. You should head back."

"Ah you are right Renjun would be back as well." He uttered standing up.

"Renjun live with you?" This piece of information is new for me.

He gazed at me with an amused expression, "Yeah that dork is my roommate. Okay, I will be off now. See you around Jaemin?" The last bit was like an innocent question.

I smiled sincerely at him, " Yeah, see you." That made him grin.

Jeno's POV

I changed my soaked shirt in the practice room. It was so annoying but it felt great because Jaemin was bothered by what I was doing and that's what I wanted. If this was the way to make him acknowledge my existence then so be it I don't care if what I am doing is good or not. I am way passed that phase now.

Jaemin left me because he liked Renjun and it's honestly so painful, how could he leave me so easily? I loved him. No screw that, I still love him. I just want things to back to the way they were.

***

Jeno entered his house when his mother called for him from the kitchen.

"Honey, how was your day?"

"It was fine. How are you?"

"I am okay." His mother seemed exhausted and seeing her stress cooking proved his hunch.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

His mother sighed knowing fully well that she can't keep her facade up in front of her son.

"Your Dad wants to know if you are in contact with your Hyung."

"He should ask me himself." Jeno sneered.

His mother sighed in defeat.

"Jeno please I can't hear more of this, just tell me if you are or not."

"I don't have contact with him, Mom, because Dad made sure that he won't contact me."

His mother nodded her head. Jeno could see her anguish, it was clear that she missed her firstborn and Jeno does too but their father was really a ruthless man.

"Why is he asking now anyways?" Jeno said while walking towards the fridge to grab some water. His mother moved to stove to check the soup cooking.

"I think he is trying to get him to come back."

What? Why would he do that? After all, he was the one who kicked him out.

"Why now??"

"Don't know. He never tells me anything and you know that." His mother whispered.

"I am going to my room, let me know if you need anything." He back hugged his mother who leaned back to appreciate the moment.  
***

Renjun was still restless after seeing the fight between Jeno and Jaemin. It is a known fact that they don't get along but seeing them like this made Renjun worried. Tossing and turning in bed, mind a puddle of thoughts. Donghyuck was still out because he had an evening class on Wednesday and Renjun was free so he came back. 

Should I ask Jaemin? But he would think I am being a nuisance. Maybe I should ask Jeno, they are dating so it would be okay.

Before he could stop because of his crazy brain Renjun grabbed his phone and texted Jeno.  
Hi (to Jeno^.^)

Renjun almost dropped his phone when he got a call from Jeno. Shit! Cursing his luck he picked up the call.

‘Hello?’

‘Hi, Renjun!’

‘How are you Jeno?’

There was silence at the other end which made Renjun worried.

‘Jeno? Are you still there?’

‘Yeah... Sorry, I just… Renjun are you free right now?’

‘Yes, I am.’

‘Can we meet?’

There was hesitation in Jeno’s voice and he sounded tired which made Renjun’s chest clench with worry. 

‘Now?’

‘Yeah… It’s okay if you don’t want to… I just… I … ’

‘Hi, hi stop!’ Renjun stopped his rambling, ‘It's fine Jeno, we can meet now.’

‘Okay,’ Jeno cheered on the other end making Renjun smile, ‘I am coming to pick you up.’  
***

Jaemin was lazing on the couch when his phone rang. He grumbled while picking the phone but all his moodiness disappeared when he saw the caller ID.

‘Hyung!!!!’

Luhan laughed at his enthusiasm, ‘Hello, Nana! How is my baby doing?’

‘I am good. How are you? How is Sehun Hyung? I miss you guys soo much!!!!’

‘Ah, too many questions in one sentence.’

‘Answer all of them.’ He nagged making Luhan chuckle.

‘I am fine. Sehun is stupid as always.’ He heard protest in the background, which made him smile, he missed his Hyungs so much.

‘Nana, wait I want to see you. I am going to video call you.’ Before Jaemin could say anything the call dropped and the facetime call came.

Ughh Luhan is gonna see right through him that he is not okay. Jaemin fixed his hairs before picking the call. Two faces of his favourite people came in view and Jaemin wanted to cry, he missed them like crazy.

Luhan immediately noticed his brother's crestfallen state even though Jaemin tried so hard to hide. They talked for a while and when Sehun bid goodbye because he had to run some errands Luhan cornered his little brother.

‘Jaemin, what is it?’

Jaemin knew when Luhan used his full name there was no room for arguments. So he told him everything that was crushing him. He told about how Jeno went on a date with Renjun and the fight that he had with Jeno. Luhan listened quietly and when Jaemin calmed down he said,

‘I haven’t this Jeno yet but I wanna beat his ass.’ Luhan seethed, Jaemin rolled his eyes at his brother's protectiveness.

‘But Hyung I did bad to Jeno as well.’ Jaemin mumbled.

‘Yeah but it’s not like you could control it.’

‘But still...’

‘Shut up, no matter what you say I will smack that boy’s ass when I come.’

Luhan’s last words made Jaemin look up in surprise, ‘Hyung you are gonna come???’

‘Ehh I ruined the surprise, Sehun’s gonna be mad at me. He wanted to surprise you.’

‘Oh my god!!! Hyung!!! Oh my god! I am so happy.’ Jaemin almost fell off the bed from his excited jumping, ‘When are you coming?’ 

‘Calm down, Nana, you will hurt yourself,’ Luhan nagged but smiled fondly at the bubble of happiness.

‘In a week or two. Oh my god! Nana, I am excited to see you!!!’ Luhan jumped on the couch as well, totally forgetting that he was nagging Jaemin for jumping just a second ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Luhan is Jaemin's brother. This match is new but I always had this desire to see Luhan and Jaemin interacting so I decided to make my wish true even though it's not real. *sobs in the corner*
> 
> I know there is less interaction between norenmin but we will get there eventually don't worry.
> 
> Let me know if you have figured out any points about the plot as I am curious about your thoughts. 
> 
> Love you all and have a lovely day beauties. *sends flying kisses*


	4. Grasping Threads

Jeno showed up after a few moments at Renjun's door who came out wearing his cozy purplish hoodie, Jeno was wearing his denim jeans that he normally wears.

They walked in peaceful silence in a park nearby and sat down on the grass. Jeno was still not talking about why he wanted to meet up but Rejun didn't push him and gave him space to gather his thoughts.

"I hope I didn't disturb you, Jun."

"No Jeno it's fine. But I am worried for you. Is everything okay?"

"No it's just that usual family stuff."

"Oh that must be stressful." Renjun said with acknowledging sigh and Jeno thought that Renjun may experince the same problem but he shook his thoughts away.

Jeno don't know how but it seemed so easy to talk to Renjun and it was so unlike him to share his personal situation so easily but he told Renjun about his brother. Who was kicked out by his father because he wanted to marry someone that his father didn't approve of. His father tried his best to break their relationship but when his Hyung didn't oblige to his efforts he humiliated his lover's father in front high standing people to evoke him to force his son to cut ties with Jeno's brother. But this act angered his Hyung and he demanded his father to mend his ways but his father still stood his grounds and Jeno's brother was adamant on still locking ties with his father's nemesis's son and gave up the position of carrying the company which lead his father to kick him out.

Jeno tried to contact his Hyung who also did but his father made sure that they stay away from each other as Jeno is now the future heir.

Renjun was shocked by the cruelity of Jeno's father. 

"...and now Mom told me that Dad is trying to make Hyung comeback." Jeno finished his narration.

"But why now after going to that lengths." Renjun whispered.

"I don't know. That's what's bothering me." Jeno sighed defeated.

"Do you know who the person was? I mean your Hyung's lover."

"No. We have never met and Hyung never got the chance to tell me. All I know that his son of some prestigious business man."

Jaemin was about to head back from his usual visit from park because it was getting dark but halted his tracks when he saw Renjun and Jeno sitting on the grass immersed in conversation. Something surged in his chest akin to the bitter feeling of jealousy and he felt constricted and caged.

He clenched his fists and faced the other way moving away from the sight as fast as his feet could take him.

He couldn't sleep because he felt awful, his mind poodle of conflicting thoughts making him toss and turn in bed with sleep deprived eyes. He felt like punching someone or maybe punching his own head because it was getting so loud.

***

**Renjun's POV:**

Jaemin was walking down the corridors when I saw him.

“Jaemin.”

Hearing my voice he turned around. There were dark circles under his and to be honest he looked awful. I had this urge to take all his worries away, he looked so fragile and my heart pained for him.

“Hey Junnie. How are you?” He said in a cheerful voice but he can't fool me.

He threw a tired smile my way. 

“Why did you skip last week's lectures?” I asked while walking near him to stop blocking the way of students who were rushing to classes. 

“You noticed?” He said a bit bitterly which confused me a lot. He looked really forlorn and I didn’t know how to approach him.

“Do you have practice today?” I asked surprising even myself.

“Yeah I have in like 10 minutes. Why?” He asked curiously as he was surprised by my sudden question as well.

“I...would you like to go for a walk with me after that. Maybe we could go for ice cream if that’s okay with you.” I asked hesitantly. I hope I am not crossing boundaries but Jaemin seem like he needs some break.

He let out a little laugh which was so not like the Jaemin I knew or at least I thought I knew. "Do I look that awful?”

My eyes widened and breath hitched a bit at his words. “No! No Jaemin I didn’t mean it in...I just...it’s just that I haven’t seen you for...so long and I..”

“Well now you have seen me.” Why was he being so distant from me? Did I do something to piss him off? Maybe he finally has had enough of my sassy attitude. I was a little hurt by his cold answers and I think he saw it in my expressions as well as he then uttered. 

“I am sorry Renjun I didn’t mean to act rude or cold it’s just....”

“No, Jaemin , it's alright. You should go to practice. I am sorry for wasting your time.” I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace and started walking away from him. 

“Renjun.” He called after me and I turned around questioningly.

“I would love to go for ice cream with you if you are still up for it and I would completely understand if you don’t wanna go…” The confident Na Jaemin acting so unsure made me feel weirdly protective of him. I wanted to wipe that uncertainty off of his face. 

Throwing my hurt away I smiled at him, “Just text me when you are free from the claws of your coach and we can go.”

For the first time after so long I saw him smile a bit. It wasn’t the big grin that used to cover his face but still he was smiling so that's what matters.

**Jeno’s POV**

Mark slumped onto the seat next to me in the booth. Greeting him with a firm nod I went back to my coffee. 

“Soo when are you gonna spill.” He asked me while doing this weird thing with his seagull eyebrows. 

“Spill what?”

“Now don’t act so surprised Jeno. Sasha heard from Shawn who heard from Jessi that Mina saw you on a date with a literature kid.”

Wow am I that famous or maybe these people just need to get a life. I rolled my eyes internally. 

“Yeah I was on a date with Renjun.” I said emphasizing the name so he would stop saying “literature kid” Renjun is not just some literature guy. 

“Then is he your boyfriend or something?” He whispered leaning forward a bit causing me to choke on my coffee. He fucking smirked at me. Asshole.

“I don’t know yet.” I said in a tone which indicated the end of conversation.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” I was about to come back with a snarky reply but my attention was stolen by the scene enfolding in front of me. What the hell is Renjun and Jaemin talking about more specifically the shy smiles. I feel my blood boil.

“He will be at our coming game wearing my jacket.” I said with a finality. Mark saw me looking at them but he didn’t question it.

“Ahm. Let’s go, we have to reach the C building and the lecture is about to start.”

**Jaemin’s POV**

I was smiling like crazy, Renjun noticed me. He is just so freaking pure and such a caring soul. Lee Jeno why do you have to ruin everything for me. Why would you come between me and Renjun knowing fully well about how much I liked him. Wait. Maybe Jeno is going after him because he knows about me liking Renjun.

But what if Renjun actually does like Jeno after all he agreed to go out with him last week. Arghhh all these stupid thoughts are gonna make me lose my mind. Buzzing in my pocket woke me up from my inner melodrama. 

“Hey Jaemin.” His voice was soothing I could listen to him talking all day. 

“Hey Renjun.” Just saying his name brings a smile at my face. 

“Are you free now? I just got done with my classes and thought that we could go now.” There is a bit of hesitation in his voice. I wasn't free from practice though I still have to go but I don't feel like going so I am gonna skip.

“Yeah I am free now tell me where you are so that I can come and fetch you.”

“Come near the old fountain in front A building I am just headed that way.” I can hear the little smile in his voice. 

“On my way. Byeee.” I ended the call after he said goodbye. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of chapter 4! I really hope that u guys like it. Let me know if you find any mistakes or problems.
> 
> Anticipate the Renmin ice cream date!!!


	5. Entangling Ropes

**Renjun's POV:**

“Jaemin stop it you are gonna spill the ice cream all over your shirt.” He is such a messy person and here I thought that the great volleyball captain had some etiquettes. Jaemin’s smile was like a beautiful cat, a very beautiful cat indeed.

“Junnie let me enjoy my ice cream in peace.” He exaggerated his expression with wild gestures. But he is cute so I will let it slide.

“Okay do whatever you want.” A huge smile took over his face as if I gave him all the happiness. He is just like a cute child. How people find him intimidating is beyond me. 

Jaemin was having so much trouble while eating his ice cream, his hands covered in melted ice cream and he gazed at me like a petulant child whose candy got ruined, those pretty round auburn orbs dilated and oh lord that pout is gonna kill me.

“...Injunnie.” He cried for help and I laughed at the dork, even the lady beside us cooed at him making his pout more exaggerated.

I fished out  tissues from my bag and water bottle and helped in cleaning the hands of this big infant.

“I thought you didn’t like me.” He said looking towards the setting sun in front of the bench we were sitting outside the ice cream parlor. 

“What? Hahaha why would you think that?” I was shocked to say the least. He still didn’t turn to meet my shocked eyes and just shrugged his shoulders. When he didn’t answer my question I opened my mouth to speak again but my words were cut when he suddenly looked me in the eyes and asked. 

“Say Renjun do you like Lee Jeno?”

**Haechan's POV:**

I entered the volleyball court and saw Hendary and wait, is that Mark? Isn’t he on the football team. What is he doing here? But he is Jaemin’s best friend so whatever.

“Donghyuck, what are you doing here?” Mark came running towards me. 

“Do I need your permission to be here Markie?” I was a bit annoyed because Jaemin was nowhere to be seen. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” He sat next to me on bleachers. 

“Where is your Captain?”

“Ah Jaemin.”

“Who else.” I rolled my eyes. 

“He didn’t show up today.” He shrugged. 

“Why?” I exclaimed, turning to face him. 

“He isn’t picking up his phone. Maybe Yangyang would know both of em are joined by hips.”

“I am heading out, see ya Markie.” I stood up to start my quest for Yangyang but Mark doesn’t need to know that. I heard him sigh.

After such a long hustle I found Yangyang making out with his boyfriend. Great timing Lee Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck, a bit of privacy please.” Yangyang's eyes twitched. 

“I just wanted to ask where Jaemin is and if you would have answered your phone like a normal person I wouldn’t have to see your gross self. Chenle you are cute dear but your taste in men is not so much.” This made Chenle giggle. 

“He isn’t answering his phone like a normal human so you normal human may leave.” Yangyang sassed. 

“I think he went out with Renjun. I saw them a while ago.” Chenle said. Renjun with Jaemin. And Renjun didn’t tell me anything about this. 

“Okay thank you, Chenle, now you guys can go back to being gross.” I dashed out of the music room.

**Jeno's POV:**

I feel like punching someone. Everything is just so stupid. I need to hurry before everything slips from my fingers. Grabbing my jacket I made my way out of the cafeteria. 

“Jeno!” Jisung came running towards me. 

“Slow down Jisung. Where were you by the way? I didn’t see you at practice today.” I eyed him suspiciously.

“I uhm i was with a friend.” He said not meeting my eyes. I wanted to inquire more but right now I need to focus on my own task. 

“Sure whatever.” 

“Oh I completely forgot there's this rumor going on about you.”

“Tell me something new Jisung.” I said dismissively. 

“But this time I also sorta have a gist that it might be legit.”

“O really so enlighten me with your legit rumor please.” I said air quoting the word rumor. 

“That you had a thing with Volleyball Captain.” Jisung blurted out and I think I might have stopped breathing for a second.

**Renjun's POV:**

“Where were you today?” Donghyuck asked from his bed when I entered our dorm room. 

“Went for a walk with Jaemin and after that I went to a convenience store to buy an art pad.” I said showing him my new possession. 

“With Jaemin? I didn’t know you were close with him.”

What’s up with all these inquiries. 

“It was just a walk. Why do you ask?”

“Nah just asking because you never go anywhere without telling me therefore it felt weird.”

“Ah about that my phone died.” I grabbed my phone from my back pocket to bring some life to it. I was in my bed tossing around for about an hour now. I couldn't sleep, my mind was so full of questions that it felt like it's gonna explode. The question from Jaemin was ringing in my head. 

_ Say Renjun do you like Lee Jeno?  _

I don't know the answer to this. I have never thought that someone would ever be interested in me so I never entertained the idea of liking someone. But why would Jaemin ask me this? Maybe he likes Jeno and wants me out of the picture but he is so nice to say it to my face. 

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone screen lit up. 

**Message:**

**Him: Can we meet tomorrow??**

**Me: yeah sure**

**Him: Does 6 pm sounds good to you at Grugle King's**

**Me: works fine by me see ya**

**Him: can't wait**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update I was caught up in exams:(((
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and liking the story so far
> 
> Have a great day beautiful!!!!


	6. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reveals a bit about the families of the characters and their dynamics.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jaemin’s POV:

Funny how we build our hopes up so high that we forget about the fact that they are still just a fantasy. A weak castle. So frail that one harsh blow from reality and it will all crumble to pieces, a silent wail of destruction that only your shattered being can hear. 

Yeah I do like him. But it doesn't matter it's not like he cares or anything...

Yeah I do like him

Like him

His words were ringing in my head no matter how much I try to push the voice away, it still won't stop. 

Now what are you gonna do, Nana

Wait isn't it fair that you get what you did to others

How come you have a happy ending when you broke someone's heart

It's only fair that you get the taste of your own medicine 

It was all too much. I can't take this anymore. Clutching the sheets underneath me a muffled cry escaped my shivering lips. 

My eyes shot open when I felt a hand on my forehead. 

"Baby you feeling okay?" A voice laced with concern asked me. I couldn't find the power to speak so I just buried my head in her lap.

"Why does it always have to be me. Ma. I..I..can't...it's.." The word Ma brought a bittersweet feeling but this feeling was quickly replaced by the stupid gushing pain that was erupting in my heart and stomach. 

"Shushhh honey, calm down. Mama is here."

***

Renun’s POV:

Haechan was a bit distant from me and I couldn't understand why he was doing so. Everything was just too much. I have to meet up Professor Atoofa to discuss the upcoming literature project and I have to meet Jeno in the evening. 

"There is a little party at Mark's tonight do you wanna come?"

Haechan's voice brought me out of my internal monologue. 

"There is a week left from finals, why is he throwing a party now?" I was surprised because I thought Mark was a responsible guy. Guess everything is not as we tend to see it. 

"Don't know, don't care." He shrugged. 

"Are you going?"

"Yup."

"Right...I..I think I will have to pass."

"Okay." What? Isn't he going to ask why. What is up with him. 

"Aren't you going to ask why?" I said finally turning away from the bathroom mirror where I was trying to do my hair and was miserably failing. 

"Do you want me to?"

"...I...don't.....I don't know..." I shrinked in myself a bit. Why was he being like this? 

"Haechan why are you acting like..." he didn't even let me finish. 

"Look Renjun, I have to leave, I have class in five minutes ." He practically ran out the door. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't hurt by this. What have I done wrong for him to treat me like this?

***

Jeno’s POV:

"Dude you are gonna come tonight right?" Mark took the seat next to me in the classroom.

"Nope." I said popping the p sound. 

"What do you mean Jeno you are my best friend you can't miss my party!!"

"Look Mark we are best friends but I don't wanna see those volleyball jocks of yours and I also have some stuff to attend to."

"They are nice dudes, there is just you and Jaemin who can't stand each other. What is your deal anyway because Jaemin is like the sweetest person ever that it gets a bit annoying and you are nice as well."

"Oh he is the sweetest person and I am just nice!! Mark who is your best friend again?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at him accusingly. 

"You are changing the topic."

"What if I am."

Professor Kareesha entered the class effectively silencing the chatter, she was very strict about the decorum of the class. 

***  


Jaemin’s POV:

"Jaemin please you have to come at the party I don't wanna be a lone lost kid there!" Yangyang's whines were getting annoying at this point. I love him but he can be a bit too much sometimes. 

"Yangyang I told you I can't."

"And why is that?" He nudged me. 

"Because my parents have finally decided to visit me goddammit." I snapped and I hated myself when he shrinked. 

"I..i sorry... Jaemin...i.." his eyes were now locked at his interlaced hands in his lap. God I feel awful. I hugged his frame in my arms to soothe the damage. 

"It alright Yangie I was just stressed and I am sorry for snapping at you."

"So the beloved Nana decided to finally show up." I wanted to scream at him. Who was he to talk to me like this? To question me? Who gave him the right to ask me this. Who was he to ask me this.

"Don't call me that." I responded with so much venom that his demeanour faltered for a second but he held his ground.

"Young man hold your tongue and think before talking back at your Father." He snarled. I was so used to this that this didn't even make me flinch. Father. I wanted to laugh at him.

"Darling stop it your blood pressure will shoot up."

She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

"Jaemin, why are you late? You knew that we were here and your Father had to cancel his meeting to come for the monthly visit. Be grateful." She looked at me sternly. I would be lying if I say that I wasn't hurt by her words. I thought I was used to this side of her but I can't, no matter how hard I try it always hurts. It's like a wound covered in a thin clot which would start bleeding after a little scrape. 

"Apologise."

" I am sorry. Father." I found myself saying. It feels like I wasn't even there, my mind was somewhere else. Far far away from this puppet who always did what people expected from it. Dancing to the chords stretched by demons hidden under my skin.

***

Jeno’s POV:

Mom is acting a bit weird and it’s seriously getting on my nerves, she won’t even tell me what’s the reason. I have a gist that this might have something to do with Hyung. Maybe Dad contacted him.

I sprinted towards my mom’s room, dad was out for his business stuff. 

“Honey, you came home early today.”

“Yeah we didn’t have practice today.”

I sat on the edge of the bed she was fixing her closet.

“Mom, I wanted to ask something.”

“Jeno,if it’s about your Hyung then please spare me.”

“But why won’t you tell me anything.”

“Jeno.” She reprimanded me.

“Mom, I don't want Dad to mess Hyung’s life anymore than he already did.” I was getting annoyed at this point.

contact from your Father’s phone and give it to you.” 

A big smile took over my face at that. I jumped and hugged her so hard, swinging her with me. God! I am so happy!!!!

***

Luhan locked the door as Sehun was putting luggage in the car. They were finally going to Korea after so three years. Three years since Luhan ran out of his parents house, he still doesn’t know how he is going to face his family. All things aside he is happy to meet his brother after so many years. 

Sehun started the engine and looked at Luhan tenderly, “Ready for the storm, babe.”

“Not at all.” Luhan said seriously, making Sehun laugh.

“What are you gonna do if your father asks him to join the company again?”

“He must apologise to you then I will think about joining the company, and Jeno is the only reason why I am going back, I don’t want him to suffer.”

“Sehun, it’s alright he doesn’t have to apologise.”

Sehun looked at him sternly.

“I don’t want to be the reason for breaking your family.” He muttered quietly but Sehun heard him.

“You are also my family and you can’t break anything that is already shattered.” Sehun grabbed his hand and looked at him with so much intensity making his breath hitch.

Luhan opened his mouth to protest but one look from Sehun shut him up.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thankful that you read till the end.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the story. I would love that!!!
> 
> More updates soon!
> 
> Have a great day everyone *lots of hearts*


	7. Checkmate

**Renjun’s POV**

I think I should have asked Donghyuck for help before meeting up with Jeno in the cafe. But he was a bit cold today and I felt my anxiety crippling in the thought that he maybe had had enough of me. I didn’t do anything right? No matter how much I think I couldn’t quite understand the reason for him to be angry at me. 

After contemplating for a while I decided to just text him because sitting here thinking won’t solve my problem.

**Message (to hyuckie)**

**Hyuck?**

**Jeno asked me to meet him!**

**Can we please see each other before i go to meet him…**

**I m sorry**

**I don’t what i did that made u mad at me i m sorry hyuckie…**   
  


I felt wetness near my eyes and it made me feel awful. Why am I such a mess. Can’t handle even such small situations. The ring from my phone cut off my train of thoughts.

**Message (from hyuckie)**

**I’ll be there in five**

**And i m sorry for acting cold**

**And stupid ass u didn’t do anything stop blaming urself**

**Now cheer up child daddy is coming😌**

I let out a shaky breath and sighed in relief. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. To stop looking like a mess. Once I was done showering Donghyuck was back in our room, he had chosen the outfit for me already. 

“Stop standing there and get changed.” He smiled genuinely at me. My heart swelled. I can’t live without him. 

I changed into the outfit he chose for me.

I took my wallet, phone and keys.

“Are you sure you wanna go alone? I can walk you there if you want.” Donghyuck asked when we reached the door. I wanted to ask him about his odd behaviour before but decided against it as it was clear that he didn’t wanna talk about that.

“No it’s alright and besides you have a class at 6:30.”

“Okay. Have fun.”  


**Jaemin’s POV**

When I was a kid I used to get so happy whenever my parents visited after being away for months but now I always dread the moment they come back home. It feels like some strangers have barged into my home. They are leaving today so I am a bit relieved. 

“Jaemin we still have to talk about why you were crying the day I got home. Honey I am worried for you.” My mom and I were sitting on the not so comfortable but expensive couch in the living room.

“You are worried about me? Well mother that’s new.”

“Jaemin…”

“Please stay out of life like you have always done.”

**Jeno’s POV**

We were in the cafe as promised. Renjun was looking so beautiful. He is like a doll, so soft and he feels a bit untouchable at times. He gives off the same vibe as Jaemin did. I shouldn’t be thinking about him now. But he is the reason why I am doing this. 

I took hold of Renjun’s hand that was on the table and looked him in the eyes. His eyes are just as soft as his hands. 

“Thank you for coming.” I said. He just smiled and why haven’t I noticed that little dimple. He gave a light squeeze to my hand reassuring me. 

“Renjun I don’t know what you think about me but I really like you and I want us to be together.” I said looking straight in his eyes. His eyes were a bit doubtful. Did I read the signals wrong? I thought he liked me. Please don’t say no! It would crush my plans! My internal monologue was interrupted when Renjun spoke.

“Jeno you are such a nice person but you don’t know me at all. Are you really sure about this.” Okay now I feel a bit bad about dragging him in but I can’t help it. Jaemin left me because of him and I want Jaemin back no matter what the cost is.

“I want to know you Renjun and I am one hundred positive that I want this.” I gave him the most reassuring smile that I could muster. 

“I like you too Jeno.” He smiled shyly, pink dusting his soft cheeks. Checkmate.

**Renjun’s POV**

I really really like Jeno but why am I having doubts. The first problem is going to be my parents. I don’t know if they would approve of me dating Jeno. When have they ever cared about me to bat an eyelash at me dating someone. So I think it would be fine. 

Jeno was walking me to my dorm even though I told him it was okay I can walk alone. 

_ Stop it Renjun and let me do my boyfriend duty.  _

We stopped at the gate. Hands still entangled. 

“Do you live far from here?” I was worried for him walking alone. 

“No it’s just five minutes away. Don’t worry I will be fine.” He chuckled at me being concerned for him. 

“Let me know when you reach home. Okay?”

He faced me. 

“Will do! Sir.” I rolled my eyes at his tactics. 

He leaned close to my face and stopped just a breath away and looked in my eyes to ask permission. I smiled at him and leaned in. It was just an innocent brush of lips but my heart stopped for that particular moment and I took a moment to compose myself after we split. 

“Spill the tea babe!” Hyuck tackled me as soon as I stepped foot in the room. 

“Okay we were sitting in the boothe and he…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this then you must have reached the end of chapter!! So happy that you gave your precious time!!
> 
> So Jeno finally asked Renjun out!!! I know Jeno is doing wrong but please don't hate my baby I love him!!
> 
> Have a lovely day and anticipate what will come next ^.^


End file.
